


Suited Up

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the softest butch, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kara loves hanging out with her sister and best friend, Lena really loves Alex's clothes, Minor Original Character(s), Motorcycles, Sex Toys, Shopping, Tie Kink, even when they're adorable and gross, lena is a tease, playful Lena, serious discussions of money, smart couples talk their shit out, smitten idiots, soft butch Alex, the Danvers sisters are hilarious and clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Lena really loves so very much about Alex, her smarts and sweetness and sass, but also her comfy wardrobe and her very cool motorcycle. She can't have the latter (can she?), but she can certainly upgrade the clothes and have a great time doing it. Alex loves her girl, the playful minx in contrast to her slick CEO persona, and is willing to do just about anything for her. That includes-- the horror-- SHOPPING.But then, Alex has never been on quite this sort of shopping expedition before!Takes place on December 28, 2016





	1. Monsters and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a delightful, playful little romp with some humor and feels.
> 
> PS: I read this great Tumblr post ages ago about how the Ducati was a completely impractical bike for the day to day and took that to heart. Also, the OP mentioned that the Dukes-- the bikes that Kara and Lucy used when freeing Alex and J'onn from the Cadmus truck in Season 1-- were perfect city bikes. So there we go. The Honda is all me. Because Alex was/is a total daddy's girl and we all know it.

Alex was no fan of paperwork, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. At least being mostly ambidextrous made typing achievable, if not slow as hell with only her left hand in operation. J'onn still wouldn't allow her to come into work, but did hand off some non-secretive scut jobs to keep her occupied. Along with a fancier sling with written orders to wear the thing whether she liked it or not. It strapped around her torso as well as her shoulder, keeping her hand cradled to her belly where she couldn't move it. She would never admit it, but it was also pretty comfortable.

Her phone humming against her chest where it rested in her sling caught Alex's attention away from her work. It was a text from Susan.

_Thing Two: Reba is annoyed that the sun is finally out today and she has a cold! So no trip the ocean for us. How does Thai sound for the gang tonight?_

Standing up and stretching out her back, Alex went to one of her windows and yanked back the curtain, surprised to see that the sun had indeed returned. About damn time…

_Thing One: Yum! I'll warn Major Pain and Deathwish. Make sure you get the nuclear stuff for the Stomach._

Alex could hear her friend's chuckle even though text. _Done!_

Quickly passing the info to Lucy in another text, Alex tucked the phone away and went back to work. Surprisingly, her phone buzzed again just a few minutes later. She hadn't expected to hear back from Lucy for hours. Only, it wasn't Lucy at all.

_Lee: I got it! Can I come show off? It's so nice out!_

What had her girlfriend gotten up to now? Eyeballing the busywork she'd been doing, Alex shrugged. If her busy CEO could play hooky, so could she. It wasn't as though she was doing anything crucial.

_Tiger: Sure thing, babe. I'm at my place for some peace and quiet._

_Lee: Prefect! See you in a few._

Not fifteen minutes later, there was a knock and Alex was greeted with a blazing smile and a full-body hug that turned into a spontaneous dance move that spun them away from the door. 

"I got it! After a day and a half of boring-ass class and some much needed practice and suffering for two hours at the DMV! Tada!"

It was a couple half-sheets of paper stapled together, stamped with the California State Seal and the symbol for the Department of Motor Vehicles and covered with black type. While Lena bounced around, dancing like a cartoon character, Alex flicked her eyes over the pertinent information on the page. No middle name, born in Ireland-- that was interesting-- and … a birth date.

Feeling slightly guilty for being nosy, she turned her attention away from the paper to her girlfriend.

"I am now the proud bearer of a California M1 license and can once again drive a motorcycle."

Before Alex could get in an word in edgewise over Lena's childlike excitement, she was being thoroughly and distractingly kissed.

"I'd like to go riding with you again," Lena murmured coyly and batted her eyes sweetly. "Would you come shopping with me?"

There was no resisting that look and Alex found herself melting. Her next decision grated on her inborn desire to be in control, but she shoved it away. Give and take right?

"I'll do you one better, babe."

Without explaining herself, Alex got Lena to help her wreck one of her many leather jackets with a careful slit up the right arm to allow it to be pulled over her cast. Then they gathered up their helmets and headed downstairs.

But Alex took a different direction at the ground floor, her smile coy. Lena blinked at the alleyway full of nondescript garage doors lined up along the underside of the apartment building.

"This is one of the main reasons I chose this place. Though it's a pain in the ass now, since I'm really too far from work with the transfer downtown. Anyway…"

Tapping out the complicated code into her personal security system, Alex activated the door and it hummed up to reveal her collection of bikes.

"Oh!" Lena exclaimed and strode into the organized mess. "You have a street bike too."

"Mmm hmm. That's my day to day bike, light and agile. KTM Duke 690, bought it new back in 2010. Good city bike." Watching Lena's elegant hand trail over the sharp, angular lines of the Duke was distracting, but Alex pressed on, nodding her head to the machine off to the side, locked into wheel stands at the axles. "Honda CB400 Hawk, 1980. My dad's bike."

The old man of the collection was boxy, ugly contrast to the sleek lines of its younger cousins, not helped by the rear wheel off to one side, chain gone, engine half dismantled and the seat leaning against the wall still in desperate need of reupholstering. Lena hesitated until Alex nodded, her smile fond. "Go ahead."

That manicured hand touched the old bike just as tenderly, maybe even more so. "Do you like old bikes?"

"I like this one at least. I keep meaning to make time to finish up refurbing the old man, but never seem to find it. Not a handsome bike, but it means something, y'know?"

Leaving off touching the ugly old Honda, Lena walked over to drape her arms around Alex's neck and kiss her sweetly. "We should build you a proper workshop at the loft building. Bring the old man back to his former glory."

"Glory is the wrong word for my ugly duckling," Alex chuckled and dismissed the banter in favor of losing herself in Lena's seductive mouth. She made a faintly startled noise when something nudged into her ass, twisting her head to see that she'd backed into the Ducati.

"So, this is a lovely collection. I'll be certain to chose something that blends in. Should we get going?"

Lena was eager, and clearly trying to keep her eyes off of the beefy, menacing crouch of the big Italian machine. With a last mental 'shoo' at her control issues, Alex reached into her pocket for a familiar set of keys.

"You misunderstand, Lee. Here."

Dangling from her hand was a single key with odd tooling on its business end and a red key fob in the shape of a shield. Blinking in surprise, Lena's gaze flickered from the keys to the bike that bore the same shield shape. "You'd let me drive your baby?"

Grinning wickedly, Alex pressed in close, swallowing up Lena's sexy noise as she was kissed with lusty intent. "I'd let you do just about anything."

"Tease," Lena sassed weakly, clearly not minding at all.

Quickly donning her helmet, Lena straddled the Ducati and the engine coughed to life, rising from a whine to a roar.

"Tool around the alley a bit," Alex raised her voice over the noise and Lena nodded. "I'll lock up."

That done, Alex felt her heartrate spike as the big bike wobbled alarmingly for a moment as Lena got used to it. However, she caught up and immediately was far steadier as she rumbled up and down the alley a couple of times. Coming to a halt, she braced her feet and flicked up the visor.

"You size queen, this thing weighs a ton! Can we go for a ride?"

Laughing gleefully, Alex bonked her forehead against the flame-painted helmet. "Think you can handle us both?"

The green eyes narrowed in a playful glare. "Bring it on, sexy! Just nothing fancy."

"No ma'am."

Despite any lingering misgivings Alex harbored, Lena's body was a solid brace, the bike not wavering at the one-armed fumbling at mounting up. 

"Jeez, you and Kar weren't kidding at how tall this damn thing is," Alex grumbled, not feeling at all secure down a hand and perched on the back of the Ducati. But she wrapped her one good arm around her girlfriend and forced herself to relax.

"You good, Al?"

"All yours."

"You'll give a girl ideas," Lena leered through the wireless comms installed in their helmets and Alex laughed, the sound a little breathless as the big bike went into motion beneath her.

"In a couple of days when neither of us is on the bleed, I'll do more than give you ideas."

"Sweet talker!"

With traffic light around them in the early afternoon, Lena quickly gained an easy command of the powerful motorcycle that reassured them both.

"Hey, are you up for a little outing?"

Curious, Alex shrugged. "Sure. I'm enjoying the cuddle. Do whatever you like."

"Excellent. I'm going to call Kara too. She'll get a kick out of this."

Alex tuned out Lena's chattering at what must be a bluetooth set to her fancy phone, a playful conversation with Kara and directions being passed on. Little wisps of voices carried through the mics and speakers, Kara's familiar laugh and a not-quite monotone that made her chuckle.

"Are you listening to a map app?"

"Of course! I have no idea where I am. New to town, remember? Besides, any traffic we can avoid is a good thing."

"Can't argue that."

And so they made their way across the urban landscape of National City. Traffic was a nightmare around the old Los Angeles neighborhood and its squalor, but Lena patiently kept to the cars and buses until she could take advantage of clear spots. Closer and closer to the Santa Monica Mountains they went, neighborhoods covering every socio-economic strata slipping past them.

A blare of a horn and the cacophony it inspired made Alex cringe and cling. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Weren't you listening when I was talking to Kara?"

"Um. I'm distracted?"

The Monster growled around a slow car in concert to Lena's joyous laugh and Alex reminded herself for the thousandth time to stay relaxed. 

"I'm taking you clothes shopping."

"Seriously?"

"My dear, darling Tiger, as much as I adore your wardrobe, and I really do, we can do better than The Gap and J.Crew. Trust me."

Alex could feel the kiss in those last words through the comms in their helmets and she subsided with a grumble. 

"So where are we going anyway? I mean I know you said clothes shopping, which is deathly boring and you've passed up like three malls including the Beverly Center, but we're getting pretty far flung aren't we?"

"Malls," Lena scoffed and then teased her lover. "You know, for someone who's lived in National City as long as you have, we need to work on your neighborhood knowhow." A very quick gesture from Lena's left hand took in the whole of the area around them, chockablock with tiny stores shoulder to shoulder like so much of the older areas of National City. "This is West Hollywood, Al. No place gayer in the whole of the US of A. Except possibly The Village in New York. That is an argument I would not want to get in the middle of. Ah, here we are! And Kara beat us here."

"Yeah well, she doesn't have to deal with traffic," Alex groused mockingly and soaked up her sister's laugh as the big motorcycle came to a smooth stop at the curb.

"Yeah, well you don't have to duck helicopters and prying eyes," Kara teased and offered strong hands and shoulders to help Alex to painstakingly climb from the bike's rear perch. "You can park around the back."

With a nod, Lena checked over her shoulder and slipped the bike in behind a passing car while Alex stretched out her back.

"Disconcerting to be a passenger, huh?" Kara queried wisely and Alex stripped off her helmet to grimace and smirk.

"Utterly. Still, I can't complain about the very long hug. So where are we anyway?"

"A couple blocks from the Sunset Strip actually, but who cares? Come see this place, it's amazing!"

Away from the warm winter sun, 'Diesel Attic' was a careful clutter of fabric and leather and steel. The design embraced the funky old building with its brick and concrete, sunshine blazing in through the high windows to supplement the electric lights. There were racks of t-shirts and flannels and shoes like one would expect in such a store, but front and center was an elaborate kiosk of gay pride gear that made Alex pause.

"Isn't it great?" Kara was enthusing as she threw her arms wide. "All these colors and cuts of stuff you like, and it all smells so much better than the cheap crap I have too much of since I rip stuff up so much, and… hey, what is it?"

Alex had drifted a few steps away, fingering a little rainbow flag where it leaned out of a coffee mug with handfuls of its fellows. There were shirts and caps and buttons and satchel bags and all manner of tchotchkes mixed in with more expensive pieces of art. Her eyes skittered over all of it, finally coming to rest on a rack of greeting cards, feet moving with a will of their own. Head cocked and expression quiet, Alex simply stared at the beautiful photographs of loving couples, some sweet, some sexy, some color, some black and white.

And all of them women with women and men with men.

Kara didn't speak, merely watched the emotions flit over her sister's face; awe and regret and curiosity and a hunger not quite sated. Her expression said, 'this is mine,' with all of the good and bad that came with it.

"Buy one," she encouraged quietly. "Just for you."

Blinking out of her daze, Alex found herself smiling. "Just for me, huh?"

After hesitating over several, she went back to an embracing pair, their smiles wide, and pinched the heavy paper between her finger and thumb to claim it. Exhaling shakily, Alex beamed at her delighted sister, shaken and proud to have taken another big step to claim who she truly was.

Kara tossing a couple of the little rainbow flags and some matching stickers into a little shopping basket beside the card made Alex laugh, the sound a little breathless and watery.

This was who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the bit at the end with Alex and the cards? Totally autobiographical. When I myself was a baby gay, getting used to the whole thing, the gf and I would visit, browse the shops and just… be. Somewhere in my things, I still have most of those cards and all the memories that come with them.


	2. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I NEVER expected Kara to become such a sassy little shit! Clearly she embraces her little sister status more freely in my hands. And she DID learn most of being Human from Alex after all…

"Is there anything I can help you with today?"

The approaching employee was probably Kara's age, whipcord thin and tattooed with tracings of inky black that matched her punky hair. Brown-black eyes were eager beneath the overgrown fringe, her smile inviting behind a silver ring in her lower lip.

"Uh, sure," Alex hedged. "Though I hardly know where to start. I've been brought here to shop because, and I quote, 'we can do better than The Gap and J.Crew.'"

Both Kara and the salesperson laughed.

"Okay, so you I can figure out some," the punky salesperson mused at Alex and then smiled at Kara. "But I would never have a good feel for your coloring. Hey Bette! I got one for you!"

As voluptuous and carefully made up as any 40s pinup girl in contrast to her coworker's modern industrial, another woman joined them. "Oh my, do you! Now you leave everything to me, honey. Go on then, Trish, enjoy your new project."

With a helpless look that made Alex laugh, Kara was dragged away by the smaller blonde to be fussed over. 

"Oh, this ought to be fun to watch Forever 21 get a makeover," Alex mused before getting distracted. "Hey, those boots are awesome."

Whether it was a show of solidarity or being sweetly bullied by the vivacious Bette, Kara bounced gleefully over to her sister in a ribbed tank that clung to her and fatigued jeans just baggy enough to leave her contours a little mysterious. Hair disheveled from changing, Kara posed like a body builder and flexed the notable musculature granted her by Earth's yellow sun.

"So do I look butch now?"

Alex just cracked up in delight, even as Kara waved at her to hang on a sec and yanked a deeply red henley over the tank and shoved her fists in her pockets, doing her best 'sulky teenager' face. 

"Good one, Kar, but try the blue. We both know that's your best color."

Stripping off the red henley left enough skin exposed to distract both salespeople while Alex just chuckled affectionately and shrugged off her riding jacket.

"Hey, uh, Trish, could I get a hand?"

Noting the leather jacket hanging awkwardly from the sling, she took her eyes off of Kara and grabbed it as Alex pulled the nylon strap over her head and rotated her neck to ease the ache. With a rip of velcro, the body strap was released and the jacket fell away from the snug red t-shirt beneath.

"Thanks. That can go with the helmet, since I won't need it until we're done."

"Sure thing."

"Aleeeeeeeeeeeex," Kara cried petulantly where she stared at a rack of colorful shirts. "Come help me decide!"

"What? Stumped by real colors that aren't pastels?"

"Rude!"

From her vantage point near the registers where she was checking in her jacket and helmet, Lena watched the sisters in delight. They were so different, in coloring, in build, in the colors they chose and their manes of hair and the way they both gestured at the clothing and made faces at each other, laughing uproariously. 

"Honestly, sis, you look like you're in pajamas half the time." Alex teased loudly and Kara stuck her tongue out and lightly tossed a vibrantly goldenrod shirt over Alex's face.

"That's a relief," chuckled the saleswoman at the register and smirked at her coworker as she walked over with Alex's jacket in her hands. "Gonna try out your skills there, Romeo?"

"Just my sort, Bea. Sweet and a little clueless."

The woman at the register, Bea, threw her head back, her grinning laugh a charismatic welcome in her warm brown face, good humor crinkling the corners of her eyes. "Just don't screw up the sale."

Trish just gave her an eyeroll and went back to work. By that time Kara had pulled on the goldenrod top and Alex was waving her away as though she smelled like a skunk.

"Take that thing off, Kara. That's hideous!"

To avoid having the offensive shirt tossed at her again, Alex skittered away, narrowly missing a solicitous Trish. Grinning evilly, Kara followed, but was distracted at a flannel shift waved at her.

"Blue really is your color," Alex mused as she held up the shirt to Kara's upper chest. "And you really should wear richer colors like this sometimes, despite your night job."

That earned her a mockingly sour look. "Ha, ha, Alex. Since black or red is your thing, try that one."

"I dunno, it's sort of… stark. Is there a warmer tone?"

And so it went for a few entertaining minutes. The sisters were caught up in the colors and fabrics, utterly unaware they were being flirted with by the two salespeople. At least Bette's efforts were barely half-hearted, more interested in the sale than the taller blonde, but Trish was looking a little frustrated.

Part of Lena felt a little guilty at how funny she found it all.

"I can't watch this anymore," Bea sighed and flashed a smile at Lena. She had been helping her with some accessories kept behind the counter. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course."

Kara had found the leather jackets, charming Bette into unlocking a classic motorcycle jacket from its cable while she redid her hair so that the braid sat low at the base of her skull. Grabbing a violently pink head-rag and mirrored sunglasses, she slipped into the jacket and posed with arms crossed. Alex laughed hard enough to snort and grabbed up a sleek kidskin vest to shrug into.

Still, Lena hovered at the periphery, unable to stop herself from speaking to Trish, who had been discretely dismissed from the proceedings by Bea. She nearly startled when Lena spoke in a slightly conspiratorial tone. "Who's the cutie with the bob?"

"Immune apparently," Trish pouted slightly, her arms crossed. "If Bea can't catch her eye, who could?"

In fact, Bea had coaxed Alex to the rear of the store and held up a charcoal gray suit vest so that it draped over the lanky body Lena knew so well. 

Excusing herself distractedly, Lena headed over, watching Alex's back flex as she shrugged off the black leather and into a short-sleeved pink dress shirt and the gray vest. Something about Bea's dark hands at the buttons that lay close to Alex's belly didn't sit right with her, sparked a flare of jealousy. 

Then Alex caught sight of her and that doofy, smitten smile washed every negative thought right out of Lena's head.

"Hey," Alex greeted Lena happily and turned away from Bea to eagerly accept a sweet little kiss at the edge of her smile.

"Oh gross!" Kara yelled from where she was hanging the jacket back up. "We're in public!"

Lena's dry look made Kara's laugh boil up, echoed in Alex's chuckle.

"Kara, I just kissed her on the cheek."

"Still gross!"

"Well, since you've practically dared me now…"

With a jolt from crotch to the brown eyes that blew out to inky black, Alex responded to the wicked grin that spread over Lena's face as she stepped in close. "Lee…" she whispered helplessly as their curves dovetailed together in familiar haven, Lena's fingers scratching at the back of her head, her mouth hot and avid and ruthlessly demanding.

The high-pitched whimper stifled in Alex's throat was not at all faked.

To Kara's whining protests and Bea's low chuckle, Alex was very effectively claimed, leaning after Lena's mouth as she slowly pulled away. Grinning with possessive smugness, Lena was happy to be caught, their kiss sweeter now.

"Reds and pinks are power colors," she murmured against Alex's mouth, relishing how the dark eyes blinked open to stare as though hypnotized. Then her brows drew into a faint frown.

"This isn't pink."

Cracking up, Lena gave Alex a last little kiss and half turned to look around. "Would it make you feel better if we called it, let's say, coral?"

"Smartass."

Utterly unperturbed by the sass, Lena smirked and looked around. "What you need is-- oh, perfect, thank you, Bea."

Draping the narrow, dark red tie around Alex's neck, Lena quickly did up the shirt buttons, admiring how the cut flattered her lover's build.

"She found you a shade of red that works with your coloring and your 'coral' shirt," Lena commented as she fiddled with the final button, Alex's head tilted up for access to her throat.

"Not pink?" Alex had to joke and chuckled at the mock slap to her cheek that was more of pat. With the sling temporarily discarded to the side, Alex rested her cast against Lena's side as she briskly fiddled the tie into submission. 

"Do you have a-- oh, thank you again, Bea."

With quick fingers, Lena folded and smoothed the square of forest green cloth so dark it was nearly black. It was tucked into the chest pocket of the vest and she went back to the tie. Alex was lost in her casual touch, in the concentration on her beautiful face, the hiss and rustle of the red silk and the gentle pressure around her neck.

"Where did you learn all of this?"

Alex hadn't realized that she was faintly jealous until she heard the note of it in her own voice. Feeding the tie through itself a final time, Lena snugged the intricately layered knot into place and pet the silk for a long moment, her expression melancholy.

"My father loved all of these complicated knots and fancy folds in pocket cloths and all the traditional masculine frippery. I loved learning them all from him, watching him get ready for his day. This Eldredge knot was his consistent favorite and after years of practice, I could tie it better than he could. It's a fond memory."

Their hug was love and comfort, Lena blinking away a bit of moisture as she pushed Alex back enough to button up the vest, smoothing the tie perfectly into place.

"I can't wait to get you into a proper suit one day, but this is very nice." The soft, lingering kiss would have sold Alex on the ensemble even if she hated it, which she didn't. "Very nice indeed."

While Alex distractedly let Bea collect the price tags from her new clothes and help her back into the sling, Lena turned a wicked grin on Kara. 

"You look like some poor little boy who's going to have to suffer through church," Kara mocked as Lena rifled a rack of blue shirts.

"It's not like I've worn a tie before."

"You look fantastic," Bea reassured Alex. "The soft butch thing is workin' for you, honey."

"That's my girl! The softest butch to ever soft butch. You should see her in the uniform, Bea. Swoon! But she also does feminine with devastating effect. I never stood a chance. Kara, honestly, who's the child now?"

Bea gave Alex a speculative enough look that she almost blushed, before moving off to help wrangle the squirmy alien.

With much horsing around and weak protests, Kara found herself in the blue match to Alex's new duds. Though she only got a peck on the nose for her compliance.

"I'm gonna mess up your fancy knot when I have to change," Kara noted as she ran a finger around the unaccustomed snugness around her neck.

"Then I'll re-tie it, squirmy."

Kara's melodramatic pout made all of them laugh.


	3. Yellow and Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the shenanigans with Bea and crew, but what could the last two chapters be about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, there's a certain… outfit of Lena's that you can thank theillogicalthinker for. Because the pic sure as hell stopped me in my tracks. This whole shopping romp was just a lot of fun!

"What about you?"

Kara's cheeky question made Lena grin where she had once more gravitated to Alex. She could barely keep her hands to herself, wanting to run her hands over the rich, well-made clothing that changed the familiar terrain of her lover's body. 

"I could, but I'd look ridiculous. I have the wrong body language for a true suit. But I can certainly put together a more playful version that would suit me." Looping her arms around Alex's neck so they could sway distractedly together, her smile was pure sexy adoration. "Though I do love to steal your clothes."

Alex seemed to have lost the power to speak, her upper brain functions disrupted by Lena's smile and her lightly scratching fingertips. The faint flush when Lena stepped away with a teasing grin matched the way she reached after her before subsiding with a sigh.

"Bea, you seem endlessly knowledgeable. Help me impress the girlfriend and best friend?"

"You got it."

Unable to see the tie knotted under her chin, Alex went to Kara and they got a kick out of admiring the new look they sported. They lost track of Lena, but her laugh mixed with what must have been Bea's, echoed from a trio of changing rooms in the back.

Bea stepped out of the room, waving back the way she'd come with a, "no, you stay put!" She spared barely a glance to Alex, who was fighting down a hot flare of jealousy. It was dumb, but it was there, gnawing at her better nature. Why did Lena need help changing into a shirt and tie anyway?

It was too many long minutes before Lena finally stepped out, fiddling her own tie into place.

"Yellow!" Kara crowed. "Nice!"

Indeed, the shirt was a rich, soft yellow that stood out against the skinny black tie and the black leather vest Alex had been sporting earlier.

"It is nice," Alex agreed and Lena smirked at the lack of enthusiasm. "It's a good color on you."

There was nothing wrong with the ensemble, but it really did nothing for her. And Lena knew it. Though watching Alex fumble for something positive to say about it was pretty funny. 

Those avid brown eyes dropped as Lena paced over with a little swing in her step, just as she knew they would. And they were riveted, just as Lena knew they would. The leather skirt hugged her hips and thighs like a second skin, falling almost demurely to below her knee. She never wearied of that appreciative attention from this remarkable woman, and truly hoped she never did.

"It is a nice color, you're right," Lena said conversationally, relishing how Alex had to blink a few times to drag her attention away from the splendid things the leather skirt did for her figure. "But I couldn't quite tuck in the shirt."

Now Alex was confused, as she'd barely noted the trailing ends of the shirt hanging loosely. But she didn't get a chance to ask as she was caught up in the spell of watching Lena's hands pulling off vest and tie before going to the shirt buttons. All the while chatting casually.

"I don't usually lean towards yellow, it's such a tough color to get just right, but Bea really has a gift for shade and there's so much to chose from in this store. It took four tries, but this one worked with my eyes."

And there is was, that flash of dark temper in Alex's eyes, the tension that flashed down her frame. Her tiger might be a lap cat oftentimes, but she was also a deadly, possessive predator. And that possessiveness gave Lena a delicious thrill.

For a long, lusty moment, Lena let her stew before she smiled and reassured her lover. "Oh sweetie, Bea is the most amazing drag queen I've met since college. Trust me that she doesn't give a damn about my assets outside of making them look good."

The hints of what lay below the yellow shirt chased away Alex's clear self-consciousness at being so jealous, and her eyes widened as Lena unceremoniously shrugged the shirt away.

"It's not a skirt," Alex said dumbly, hypnotized by the sight of Lena's familiar body encased in a lovely, enticing cocktail dress… made entirely of sleek black leather. The straight cut of the bodice top accentuated her cleavage with a deep slit in the center, the only adornment in the simple cut of the garment. It didn't need any.

"I shouldn't tease you, I know," Lena half apologized as she draped her arms around Alex's neck and felt the good left hand brush over her hip and the small of her back. "But I really do love the way you look at me so greedily."

"How could I not? You're the most amazing woman I've ever seen," Alex appreciated with her disarming honesty before she smiled, dark and hungry. Lena relished the sexy jolt that gave her. "And I am going to do filthy things to you just as soon as I can. God, Lee…"

"Guys!" Kara had to yell, her super senses unable to ignore them, even from across the shop where she'd retreated to try and save her sanity. "Seriously!"

Both of the lovers startled like a gunshot had gone off, clearly having utterly forgotten where they were, and reluctantly separated.

"Yeah, I'll take it," Lena said to a deeply smirking Bea. As if it weren't glaringly obvious…

"Go change," Kara instructed Lena as she strode over to retrieve her smitten sister. "Honestly, I can't take you two anywhere. We'll be over there, I dunno, looking at boots or something. Come on, Romeo."

They were the most fun the staff had seen in forever, Alex grinning longingly over her shoulder as she was dragged off, Lena returning the sweet expression and heading off to change. They reconvened at the display of boots, where Alex was trying to wave off a persistent Kara who was gesticulating wildly at her feet.

"I'm not buying boots that cost me as much as the down payment on my bike!"

Alex gentled as her girlfriend wrapped warm arms around her from behind, chin propped on her shoulder. "Do you like them?"

They were handsome workmanship, heavy and well stitched and dyed a deep, dark red not unlike Alex's hair. Halfway between work boots and protective motorcycle wear, they were elegant and functional and beautiful. Not unlike the woman herself. Lena kissed Alex's ear, relishing the sexy little shudder.

"You're going to ride again, Al. You and I are too smart and too driven to not find a functional solution for this." She rubbed her hand down Alex's right arm, cupped the hand held rigid in its medical prison.

It was tempting, but the pricetag was exorbitant and made Alex squirm. "You'll spoil me."

"That's the idea." While she had been teasing, Lena abruptly realized that she might have been missing a clue. Releasing Alex, she ducked around to the front to engage a face-to-face hug. "Hey, you have to let me know when I push too hard because, yes, I have a notable disregard of money. Well, money at this level anyway. I never want to make you uncomfortable."

Alex let out a tense breath and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. "Y'know that you're amazing, right? And, yeah, the… social strata, it's a little weird sometimes, but you're not a jerk about it. And thank you for that, if I've never said it."

When they lost themselves in kisses again, Kara pointedly didn't bother them.

Settled into one another once more, Alex took metal stock and made her decision. "Okay, I accept the wardrobe, babe, because you have to look at me. And you'll steal most of it anyway." Her teasing became half desperation to believe it and half cold, hard fact. "And the boots, because yes, we're going to figure out a way for me to ride again. Done."

Lena didn't fight how smitten she was by her driven, intelligent girlfriend, distractedly cuddling with her until Kara made an aggrieved noise. So, she echoed Alex's smile and shifted to hook her arm though hers and they went over to the counter where a trio of neatly folded piles awaited them. It was a great many shirts, all the colorful shades that had matched their coloring, plus the various other goodies, including a white box that probably contained the leather dress. Even the goldenrod henley was there, off by itself, and Alex's scowl at it was so funny that Lena added it on just for the eyeroll.

"I can run this home," Kara offered as she browsed through some funky sunglasses. "Since you two came on the bike. Could you double bag it? I'm taking the bus."

Her wry look made both Lena and Alex snerk.

"You know, there's another errand we could take care of while we're out," Lena mused as they waited for the tally. She set a leather cap on Alex's head that made her snicker because it did not work.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

The teasing glint in green eyes took a sultry turn and Alex had to swallow hard.

"We have a missing… accessory. To go along with our mutual Christmas purchase?"

There was no hiding the red flush that traveled up Alex's neck and cheeks.

"Oh… yeah."

Grinning dirtily, Lena kissed her ear and scampered away to hip-check an affectionately weary Kara. "You won't want to stick around for this part."

"You guys are the best and the worst, I swear," she complained mildly, but soaked up Lena's laugh and her strong hug. "Still, this was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"It was even more fun with you here!"

Before any monetary value could be uttered over the pair of well-filled shopping bags, Lena handed over a credit card. After a hefty receipt printed out, Lena gave it a quick, shrewd look, scrawled several things on it and then accepted her jacket and helmet that were offered by Bea.

"You ladies split that tip among yourselves, and thank you for a lovely time!"

Kara helped Alex shrug into her jacket before she donned her own and grabbed up the bags to tuck them under her arms. In the winter sunshine, the trio soaked it up for a moment and then separated with promises to see one another at dinner.

Hand in hand, the couple wandered a bit down the sidewalk, Lena not missing how a passing pedestrian looked admiringly at them both. Alex was as oblivious as always.

"We're almost close enough to walk, but I suppose it would be rude to block a parking spot here."

Sighing dramatically, Alex looked mock put-upon. "Back to the bitch seat for me."

Chuckling throatily, Lena twisted to throw her arms around Alex's neck and kiss her lingeringly, right there with traffic humming by and the warm sun overhead.


	4. The Pleasure Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Alex thought the clothes shopping had been interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been working up to this for MONTHS of real (not story) time! Now they just need a day to fuck all this anticipation out of their systems…
> 
> So, yeah, there's some definite NSFW imagery here, but I left most of it at the end of the document, okay? So be careful of prying eyes! :)
> 
> The 'casual finger-flick of acknowledgement from another rider' is something I've witnessed before and liked the detail. The index and middle finger flicked out on the right hand, which never leaves the throttle.

Once Lena had settled into the driver's seat, they again had to repeat the awkward maneuvering for Alex to get mounted up behind her, but the task was managed eventually.

"You've got the hang of her now," Alex complimented as Lena smoothly merged the Monster into the passing traffic, even returning the casual finger-flick of acknowledgement from another rider.

"She's a great bike. Just took a little getting used to the power. She'd rather be running away with us!"

West Hollywood looked like any other urban neighborhood in National City, businesses and parking lots crowding the wide street and throngs of housing rushing across the terrain to climb into the mountains close by. But there was a notable presence of rainbows and gay-friendly storefronts. It was both intriguing as hell and a little scary to feel so… exposed.

"We'll have to come back at some point," Lena said calmly into her mic, feeling Alex's grip on her tighten and loosen in waves. "There are some lesbian bars around here that would be nice to unwind at."

Alex didn't answer, but her grip tightened once more, this time feeling more like an embrace.

They wandered down Santa Monica Boulevard until the surroundings took on a distinctly more 'normal' vibe. Then Lena turned them around at an intersection, once more proving that she and The Monster were getting along just fine.

"Ah ha! You did wander us past our destination!" Alex teased as they straightened out from the u-turn and headed back. "It was that building with the sparkly heart on the side of it, right?"

"Did the name, 'Pleasure Chest' give it away?"

"Sassy!"

Once safely parked, it took Alex some effort to safely dismount, and she clung bruisingly hard to Lena to do so.

"You okay, Tiger?"

"Just tired," Alex reflexively deflected and then felt bad when Lena's removing her helmet revealed her quietly concerned expression. "And yes, sore. I'll need to get this arm up once we get home. I'll be okay for some shopping for a bit, come on."

The orange brick building discrete behind the honor guard of birds of paradise plants looked like any other store, if one ignored the name and the company symbol of many shapely legs flared out like a fanned bird's tail. Behind glass doors lay a surprisingly well lit, clean and open space decorated in warm, playful colors with a black ceiling that lent it a strange intimacy.

The inside of the brick wall was lined in more of the enticing cards, depicting all manner of sweet and sexy and funny. Then Alex's eye was drawn past neat racks of fetish clothing to enormous letters with running lights like a Broadway marquee sign that read 'SEX IS BACK'. There were displays of playfully dirty party gear-- the type to be laughed over at a bachelorette party-- and a huge trio of shelving units holding nothing but lube and condoms standing shoulder to shoulder with racks of basic bondage gear and harnesses and lingerie. All that and every manner of dildo and vibrator and kinky novelty item.

It would almost be chaos if it weren't so neat and… calm. That it was dressed up just like any other boutique-type store was reassuring to Alex. 

There were still Christmas signs up, reading 'deck your balls' and 'tits the season', the whimsy getting a quirk of smile from Alex. Lena 'ooo'ed at something and stepped away, Alex trailing slowly after her. 

"Can I help you?"

The low baritone voice belonged to twiggy, sweet-faced fellow just a shade shorter than Alex, who had the same blue eyes as Kara. Still somewhat caught up somewhere between gawking like a tourist and hard-ass mission mode, Alex only managed to give him a mildly questioning look. Something faintly beseeching crawled into his expression.

"Can I help you… sir?" His smile went a little mischievous, echoed in his tone. "I'd feel weird calling you ma'am in that amazing tie."

Utterly nonplussed, Alex only blinked and wondered when she lost the script. Shaking her head, she shrugged and smiled thinly. "It is a great tie. I feel overdressed."

"No, no, you look great. Someone color matched you really well."

"Yeah, Bea over at the Diesel Attic was really amazing."

"Did you just come from Bea? Well no wonder you look amazing. She's great right? And the most vicious poker player I've ever met with a voice like a fallen angel. Oh hey, I'm Chris by the way."

With no seeming effort at all, he quickly adapted and offered his left hand, which Alex appreciated. His grip was firm but with no obnoxious crushing effort that some men felt they needed to prove something with.

"Alex. I hope you work here. You do work here, right?"

Laughing, Chris nodded and threw open his arms to bow a bit dramatically. "I do and I am at your disposal. So what were you in for today?"

Alex gestured vaguely with her good hand where the helmet dangled. Turning, Chris quickly fired a grin over his shoulder and coaxed at his nervous client. "A harness, huh? Good deal. Come check out the materials."

When Lena turned away from the display that had caught her eye, she was nonplussed for a moment to find Alex gone, but she hadn't gotten far. She approached gently, recognizing the set of Alex's shoulders from the few times she'd gotten to see Agent Danvers in action. Well, falling back to the most powerful parts of her personality in the face of being out of her element made sense.

"The thicker leather is sturdier sure, but I'm not a fan of it against my skin."

"Fair. How about the kidskin?"

"Would it hold its shape?"

"You know your materials!"

The bright brown eyes cut over quick as a snake when Lena entered Alex's peripheral vision, immediately warming at the sight of her. Dressed like a moderately well-off college student, Lena faded into the crowd, unlike Alex in her fancy duds. Chris sized them up and decided to keep his attention where it was. Reassured by the eye contact with her girlfriend, Alex turned back to him and they were off again about materials nerdery. 

Alex got quite the education about the dildo harnesses, how each worked and how they could be modified to different toys and body sizes. Having someone matter-of-fact about the whole process was a gift and Chris had none of the 'skeevy male' vibe Alex had feared. After a few minutes, her shoulders relaxed and Agent Badass faded to the near-background where she should be in a situation like this.

"Okay, so now that we've beaten the subject until it likes it," Chris kidded and once again, took Alex by surprise. Smiling sheepishly, he smiled adorably. "Too much?"

The laugh took away more of Alex's nerves and reassured her temporary pal. "No, I get it. Carry on."

"Okay, so I figured you for some fancy sugar daddy when you came in with that hot college student type, but I see now that you're not really that sort. You're warmer and friendlier first of all, and you clearly lean to the utilitarian."

"The ensemble was the girlfriend's idea, so your guesses are pretty close, yes."

"Well, you rock it. And you said skinny jeans are standard to your wardrobe?"

"Pretty much."

"So discretion too. Okay, that settles it."

Before he could continue, Lena scampered up, expression impish, and draped a black BDU shirt over Alex's shoulders. Alex just quirked a brow at her. "You know I have these at work, right? And this one says 'SWAT' on it. No. You will offend my Special Agent Tiger sensibilities."

Kittenishly happy at her mischief, Lena just smirked and whisked it away. 

"Hang on Chris," Alex said and raised her voice to telegraph her loving amusement. "I see you ogling those motorcycle jackets, babe."

The very picture of comical innocence, Lena pressed a hand to her chest and ran the other over the racks of leather jackets before she sashayed over. "If you have one of those, you never showed me. And I've certainly rifled your closet enough."

The suggestively waggling eyebrows cracked Alex's chuckle loose and she relished the sloppy embrace and Lena's kiss on the end of her nose. "No, I don't actually have one that old school."

"I'll get you fitted for a custom one. Italian leather and matched to your sexy new boots. You'll love it."

"Sweet talker. You're trouble, you know that?"

In different circumstances, those words could hurt, could jab the scars left on her family name. But when Alex said them, teasing and adoring, Lena could only smile and steal a kiss before dancing off again.

"Behave or I'll grab one of those nightsticks and run you in."

Lena leered at the playful growl and ran her hand over the police batons cast in heavy rubber for play.

"Minx," Alex chuckled and then remembered that she wasn't alone. Chris merely smiled wryly.

"You girls don't need a houseboy, do you?"

Laughing, Alex gestured to the rows of half-body mannequins wearing the merchandise. "So you said you had the perfect one?"

"Oh, right, right, sorry. Honestly, I should have just started there. It's called the 'Joque' and is pretty much considered the best of the best. Sturdy, attractive, easy to clean…"

"Sounds perfect."

"And apparently out of stock. Figures." Standing from where he'd crouched to check inside the lower compartment of the display, Chris looked sheepish. "Give me a few to check the stockroom."

"No problem."

Wanting a little reassurance from her girl, Alex moseyed over to Lena to embrace her, snuggling her face into her neck. Lena didn't question the squeeze, just reached up to scratch lightly at Alex's scalp and kiss her temple.

"Is it just me, or does he sorta look like Captain America before the super serum?"

Startled into laughing at the playful statement, Lena swatted Alex's head. "Al!"

"It's just a passing resemblance…"

"And you say I'm trouble," Lena scoffed and then burst into excited animation again. "Hey, come take a peek at the dreaded upstairs."

Despite knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was in for more embarrassment, Alex went along willingly enough, Lena tugging at her hand like an over-caffeinated kid. Up the half-flight of steps was an area similar in size and design to the rest of the shop, though a bit more… stark in décor. It wasn't the merchandise racks of better-quality-- and more expensive-- sex toys or the seemingly out of place chaise lounge that caught Alex's eye… but the bed.

Four-poster and made of welded steel beams, the bed looked like something from a supervillain's lair. The big leather sling held up by straps at the corners that hovered over the mattress made it pretty obvious what the enormous object was for. The intricately made bondage props in the corner behind it fit right in; an X-shaped cross and a padded horse never meant for gymnastics practice covered in smooth black and red leather, tooled at the corners. The heavy steel and glass display racks of intricately made masks and whips and floggers felt more like window dressing after that.

Having reached her weird threshold for the day, Alex only sighed and gave her girlfriend an affectionately exasperated look. Lena tried to look apologetic, and succeeded to an extent, but her amusement shone through. 

"I can't really shock you much, or certainly not for very long. You're just too adaptable," Lena said and kissed her sweetly. "And, yes, that was a compliment. Your ability to handle, how did you phrase it? 'Big weird'? is a gift to me, love, thank you."

With a wry grin curling her expressive mouth, Alex merely cupped Lena's skull to tilt her head down and be kissed warmly between her eyes. "Love you too. I-- oh hey, Cap's back." The playful name made Lena scoff. "You good for a bit? Then I can give you a little surprise with what I chose."

The sexy jolt of anticipation made Lena whine and press her forehead to Alex's grin. "Just a few more days. Go on before I embarrass myself."

Giving her ass a little pat, Alex strutted away with an arrogant grin. Holding out her good left arm, she greeted a patiently waiting Chris with enthusiasm. "Chris, my man, what have you got for me?"

Lena just watched them walk away, talking over a trio of small boxes and sighed with lovesick adoration around her jangling hormones.

After wandering around the more risqué side of the Pleasure Chest for a bit, Lena spotted a classic biker cap that made her grin and grab it, determined to ease her lady more into the experience of being in this shop. Or at least to let humor help apologize if she had inadvertently wandered over the line between 'playful' and 'brat'.

She needn't have bothered. 

"This is good stuff. Might even be road-worthy."

Lena zeroed in on her tiger's voice, moving past the racks of fetish clothing towards the street side of the store.

"We try to keep some of the high-ticket stuff on hand for the serious buyer."

"Now you're just sucking up. Oh, hang on. I knew the spikes would be too much. They're catching on the hem."

"Yep, you're right. But do you like the buffalo nickels?"

Curious now, Lena stepped around a rack of fetish clothing…

And stopped in her tracks.

The snug skinny jeans were as ubiquitous to Alex as the color of her eyes-- though Lena had no idea how the hell she got into them with a hand down-- and she didn't even really consciously notice them anymore, outside of the random admiration for the fit physique they showed off.

That was… until she saw what that familiar body looked like in old-school chaps. Sleek black leather hugged Alex's thighs and flared out over her new boots where Chris knelt busily fiddling with something. The tease of the corset-like ties that ran up the back of those thighs was enough to make Lena's mouth go dry.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Alex chuckled as she angled her right foot so that Chris could finish up with what turned out to be boot bracelets-- complete with shiny chrome chains that ran under the sole-- to complete the tough look of the chaps.

"Honey, I'm gay as a daisy and I want to grab your ass in these things." he sassed and gave the cuff of the chaps a sharp tug to settle them perfectly before crowing, "there!" Then he jumped up to bat his eyelashes. "Now can I call you daddy?"

And Alex threw her head back and laughed, a rich, warm sound for her new pal. It amazed Lena how this woman could put people totally at ease just as effectively as terrifying them. And how she seemed determined to be clueless of her own charisma. 

"Told you," Chris smirked and nodded his head at Lena, causing Alex to turn and catch the openly hungry look. There was a flicker of surprise over her expression before she went completely smug.

"Y'know, I have to say I didn't get this fetish thing until I saw the look on her face."

Having been so caught up in the chaps, Lena hadn't even consciously noted the black leather vest that had replaced the grey pinstripe fabric. It made the pink shirt and blood-red tie gleam and brought a richness to Alex's fair skin and reddish hair. 

"Keep it PG, or I'll drag you to the upstairs room for an impromptu demonstration," Chris teased as he slipped away, chuckling at Alex's dry look. But only for a moment, because Lena was stalking over slowly, eyes busy over her body, expression half starved and half tentative. 

"Not the cap, Lee. I'm drawing the line."

Startled, Lena spared a quick glance to the tacky faux-leather cap and tossed it onto a nearby counter so that she could embrace her grinning lover. "God, you look amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined."

The throaty hum of need into their kiss wasn't feigned and Lena needed to make some effort not to rut against that leather-wrapped thigh.

"My teasing has backfired," she complained and couldn't begrudge Alex's smug smile. "Can't it be a few days from now?"

"Just think how much fun we'll have with all this anticipation." The smile faded a bit as Alex squirmed a bit. "But it'll definitely have to wait."

"The soreness is catching up, huh?"

"Afraid so. But we got what we came for and then some."

"Welcome to shopping with me, baby."

 

Footnote: I couldn't resist working in a little scene with the bed because COME ON. And the right set of chaps were a misery to find, let me tell you! Too many women's chaps have a distinct 'country music' flare and that's just not Alex!


	5. Great Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this whole story was a fuckton of fun to write, but I have to compliment Alex for being the shining star. No matter how weird the situation, she just went with it. The best mix of lover, agent, big sister and smartass, she really shone here. That and childishly giddy Lena; who could resist that?

As Bea had done at the clothing shop, Chris just collected the tags from the leathers and removed the boot bracelets when Alex teased that they were just too over the top, "Besides, now my girl can get personalized ones, right?"

Lena liked that, kissing her cheek.

"Should we get you a pair too? Or go looking for a Harley Davidson store?"

Lena's grin turned sly. "Would you like that? God knows those chaps make you look amazing. But if you're just concerned for my safety, these jeans are reinforced for motorcycle riding. Glad I kept them."

"Your call, babe."

"Tell you what, we'll get these more for play, because they really do amazing things for your already fine ass, and we can get you more rugged ones later."

Alex just chuckled and herded Lena after Chris to square up the bill. He was halfway through the collection of bottles and a few random pieces from around the store when Alex made a strangled noise and pointed wildly at a rack of cards and gift bags nearby. "Oh shit! Hang on man, this I gotta do!"

Baffled, Lena and Chris simply stared as Alex scampered off like a little kid who just spotted Santa Claus. She pulled something from the rack and bolted over to the novelty items, muttering gleefully as she tossed in a bunch of adult-themed candies and little party favors. 

"Y'know, I don't swing that way," Chris mused conversationally and Lena looked away from her happy lover to pay attention to him. "But if you and your daddy there are ever up for a good time, I have some people that would looooove to meet you."

Lena made no attempt to hold in her laughter. Not just because the guy was a riot, but because the idea of her sweet tiger being a sex daddy was pretty hilarious. Now, Alex in full on Special Agent mode, that might have some future possibilities…

When the black gift bag slid down the glass counter, Lena had to laugh. In huge white letters it read, 'fuck you' followed up in a smaller font, 'here's a present'.

"Let me guess. Lucy?"

"Damn right."

Alex was very pleased with herself, practically dancing in place in anticipation. It was adorable and sweet and Lena was distracted enough that it took her a long moment to notice that Chris was patiently waiting for her to pay up.

"You guys were great," Chris enthused as he handed over a big plastic shopping bag with the store name and logo on it. "Thanks for coming in."

They thanked him warmly and wandered back into the warmth of a Southern California winter afternoon.

"Y'know, we're going to get stuck in traffic no matter what at this point."

Alex's observation made Lena sigh. "I know. It's going to suck."

"Would you like to hit the observatory again? The weather is perfect for it."

Oh, how Lena loved the suggestion. To see the view in daylight, the carpet of National City laid out all around them with the skies crisp and clear. But, best of all, to her love's warmth pressed close while the powerful motorcycle hummed beneath them.

"But your hand?"

"Tell you what, you help me resituate it to be strapped up by my clavicles and the elevation will help the soreness a lot."

So they shifted around the velcro on the brace to hold Alex's broken bones just above her heart and mounted up. After wedging the bag of goodies between their bodies none to comfortably, Alex grumbled, "don't ever let me leave home again without at least one saddlebag."

National City changed around them as they moved through it; squalor and finery, little homes and tiny businesses and sprawling malls and gargantuan apartment complexes and every shade in between. Then came the ostentatious neighborhoods on the southern flanks of Griffith Park and the green spaces beyond. Up twisting roads they traveled, Lena relishing the big, powerful machine and how effortlessly it handled their weight and the steep roads.

"It's even more gorgeous in daylight," she crowed as they came to the flat spike of mountain flank that jutted to the south, the Griffith Park Observatory crouched proudly atop it. Another advantage of a motorcycle was generally better parking and Lena anchored Alex again in dismounting before she tucked the Ducati with the handful of other bikes by the ADA parking.

They wandered hand in hand, Lena having tucked the shopping bag under her free left arm. Admiring the beautiful old art deco building, they moved with the thin crowd around its fort-like lines until, on the other side, National City lay sprawled from mountain to sea until it faded away on the horizon.

"Wow," Lena admired the spectacular view, her voice carrying oddly though both the speakers and her open faceplate. Alex had not taken her helmet off, most likely due to the stiff breeze, so she had followed suit. "There's no place like this in Metropolis, where you can get so high up and still be so close."

At the heavy railing above a dangerous drop, Lena snuggled up to Alex's back, eager to hold. It also let her tuck her hand around that sore hand, bolstering its weight with her own strength to give some relief to her love's beleaguered body. For long moments they were happy to snuggle in the cool air as evening began gathering in the skies and their helmets tick-ticked together with their small movements. Suddenly Alex raised her arm to point to the small but impressive cluster of skyscrapers that rose like great trees in a low plain of shrubs.

"That one, that's just catching the light? That one's yours."

Surprised, Lena looked at the boxy, silvery spire amidst its fellows and tried to superimpose it over memories of maps and shopping around for a new headquarters, deeply desperate to flee Metropolis and all of the memories.

"Are you proud of it? Because you should be. You've done great things."

Just as she had done innumerable times since getting to know this woman, Lena marveled at her girlfriend, feeling her emotions kick hard in her chest.

"Thank you, Al. For everything, for really seeing me. I love you."

The brown eyes were warm and crinkled at the corners with her hidden smile. "Love you too. Ready to fight with traffic?"

"Ugh! Can't we just call Kara for a lift?"

Nearly an hour later and still with a mile left on their sixish mile journey, the joke wasn't funny at all and both were tired and hungry. When the familiar edifice of the old Hudson building rose up above its neighbors on Hope Street, they were ecstatic to see it.

"Dammit," Lena muttered. "Neither Kara or Maggie are answering their phones to let us in."

"We're in luck that I have keys now. That said, I'm not leaving the bike outside in this neighborhood so we're going to be rude. Pull up onto the sidewalk with that low spot on the corner."

"Are you sure?" 

"We'll be okay."

So Lena found herself pulling up right next to the boarded-up windows of the ground floor where they'd celebrated Christmas just a few days ago. Angie's colorful awning was still in place in fact. A last time, Alex slid from the bike, nearly knocking herself over. There was a faint note of exhaustion and pain hissed out into the mics and Lena forced herself not to fret. "Now what?"

"Follow me in."

"Wait, what?"

"I have the keys for the freight elevator."

That was how Lena found herself straddle-walking the heavy motorcycle like a kid with her first bike past the thick glass door and into the concrete hallway that echoed with tiny blips to the throttle that kept the wheels just turning. With a fiddle of keys at the huge elevator, the thing hummed and rattled to life, the great carriage dropping to the ground floor.

But not before a very startled tenant stepped out of the passenger elevator. He was an older fellow, expression aghast. "You can't bring that machine in here! I'll report you to the owner!"

With a flourish, Alex pulled off her helmet and gave him a tight smile. "Sir, I am the new owner."

Right on cue, the elevator rumbled open and Lena goosed the throttle to send the Ducati into the space. Alex nodded at her neighbor and stepped in to palm the 4th floor button and watch the doors clang shut. Then she and Lena looked at each other and giggled guiltily. 

"Just shut it down. It can stay in here until Kara comes home and we'll run it down to the garage."

"Happily."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted. That is a great ride, but it's also a lot of work." Yanking her helmet off, Lena grabbed her girlfriend in a warm hug. "Now give me a quick kiss before we have to face the others."

"Gladly."

The doors were already closing once more before they separated and made a break for them. Ripping at the velcro holding her arm captive, Alex groaned and rotated some of the kinks out of her neck before shrugging off her jacket.

Apartment 4b was deceptively quiet, the big tv flickering at the end of the hall.

"Hello?" Alex asked tentatively and there was a rustle of movement in one of the recliners, once more holding court over Edna's living room.

"Well damn, Danvers," Maggie teased sleepily as she stirred in the dimness. "Don't you look… dapper."

Even as Alex let Lena take her jacket and helmet, she startled and looked down, having completely forgotten her elaborate wardrobe.

"Who called for the stripper-gram?" Kyra's voice piped up from the other side of Maggie where she was undoubtedly curled up with Susan. "And me with only loose change. Bummer."

With a slow clapping sound, Susan chimed in, slapping her good hand against her shoulder in lieu of her wounded arm. "An exponential improvement to your soft butch look. Lena'll make a gay Jedi out of you yet."

"I just cannot with all of you," Alex groused at them with a scowl and they chuckled fondly. Thankfully Lucy turned out to be gentle flirt when sleep deprived, her voice soft where she was draped all over Maggie.

"Well hi there, daddy," she leered sleepily and Maggie actually looked embarrassed. "I'm sure I've been naughty about something. Are you gonna spank me?"

The rush of soft laughter was warm and Alex rubbed her forehead in exasperation. Seeming to ignore the teasing, she strode in, but whipped into motion so suddenly all of them jumped.

Lucy shrieked in surprise when that left hand cracked across her upturned ass. Smug as a cat, Alex smirked into the startled silence, sauntering into the kitchen, flooding both rooms with light a moment later. Lucy was trapped between scowl and gawk, while the others were firmly of the latter. 

Then she pouted like the little sister she was and Lena snerked first, followed by Maggie. Susan showed no such restraint and started laughing until the whole gang of them were in nearly tears with it. 

After a couple minutes while the others laughed themselves out, Alex walked back into the living room to drop a plastic bag of ice on Lucy's rear. To renewed laughter, she sprawled out on the sofa, another bag of ice fumbled around to cover her hand.

"Oh jeez, sorry," Lena gasped and fumbled over to help get her settled. Sitting beside the couch, she helped brace Alex's aching body with her own chest and shoulders, stroking the reddish hair until she started to relax a bit.

"Ow, that actually hurt," Alex complained with a chuckle as she flexed her left hand and rested it atop the icepack. Lena nuzzled her temple lovingly and her voice was both teasing and entreaty.

"Please, no more hand injuries."

"Meanie," Lucy complained softly and grumbled at Maggie's exaggerated kissy noises. "She can't come in dressed all 'CEO on top and biker bitch below' and expect me to behave! That's not fair."

"You're just full of piss and vinegar from being cooped up in the pit for two and half days."

"Damn right. Hey, Danvers, if you ever get sick of being a badass, you could do porn. Fifty Shades of OUCH!" Jumping from a second swat on the ass, Lucy headbutted Maggie in the sternum. "You had to hit in the same damn spot…"

"Well you did say you were sure you'd been naughty about something."

While they giggled and growled and tussled lightly in the recliner, the other two couples chuckled and settled in for another evening of the usual shenanigans.

"You're like a kinky mullet!" Lucy laughed breathlessly. "Business on top and party on the bottom!"

"Ha, ha," Alex drawled. "Jeez Sawyer, can't you leash your wildcat?"

"Oh, now she's my problem?" Maggie sassed and managed to get Lucy in a double headlock, her giggle-growling muffled. Still, she squirmed away and sat up to toss a simpering look at where Alex was happily relaxed against her girl and getting her hair stroked.

"Did you bring me a present, daddy?"

"Actually yes."

Lucy was startled silent while Lena nearly choked trying not to laugh and Alex pulled a masterfully blasé face. 

"But you're being naughty, so why should I reward you?"

Maggie actually whined for mercy she laughed so hard.


End file.
